A Dragon's Dreams
by Larky-chan
Summary: ON HOLD! READ AUTHOR'S PAGE!When the wayward Fanfiction writer Hibari falls into one of her own stories, romance and mayhem is sure to follow!
1. Default Chapter

A Dragon's Dreams  
  
  
Hello! For those of you who haven't read my first story, I'm warning you right now, I am totally and completely insane. Ok, I warned you now on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but some characters in the story are mine!!!  
  
Usagi: 18  
Hibari: 18  
M. Trunks: 19  
Gohan: 19  
Trunks: 14  
Goten: 13  
Marron: 8  
Bra: 8  
Everyone else: doesn't really matter  
  
  
  
" Usagi stared at her former boyfriend in fear, ' How could you Momorou?!' she asked as he advanced on her with the knife in his hand, a cruel smile on his face. The scouts watched impassively as Usagi found herself backed up against a wall. Suddenly, a bright light blinded everyone. Minutes later it was gone and so was Usagi," Hibari wrote. She sat her pen down and looked out the window as she thought over the next paragraph of her new story. Hibari looked back down at her page only to be blinded with a bright burst of light, then darkness as unconsciousness engulfed her.  
**** The Gates of Time *****  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, sat up, and found herself at the Gates of Time. Someone beside her groaned and there was a rustle of clothing as they sat up. The blonde haired girl turned and saw another girl, about her own age, with ankle length fire red hair and golden eyes.   
Hibari's eyes widened in surprise as she realized why the blonde girl in front of her seemed so familiar. 'Usagi!?' Hibari thought, shocked, 'This isn't possible! I must of hit my head really hard when I fell out of that chair!' Usagi stood up and brushed off her skirt before turning expectantly towards the gates.  
A figure stepped out of the mists, revealing itself to be Setsuna the Guardian of the Time Gates. " Sailor Pluto!?" Hibari whispered causing Usagi to stare at her. The Time Guardian smiled kindly at the confused girls.  
" Yes, I am Setsuna also called Sailor Pluto. I know you have many questions Hibari, I will try to answer a few," Setsuna told the red haired girl before turning to Usagi, " Princess, I am very sorry I couldn't stop the scouts from what they did. I didn't see their lust for power until it was too late," Setsuna bowed her head in shame and sadness for a moment, then lifted it with a determined look on her face, " The scouts gave their souls to a terrible evil that has been devouring the Universe, a dimension at a time. They opened the gate way to your dimension, Princess, and now it is destroyed as are the scouts for failing to kill you," Usagi stared at the Time Guardian sadly and Hibari held back a gasp, all of what Setsuna was saying had been in her idea for the new story she had just started writing, " But we can fight back," Setsuna turned to Hibari, " Hibari only you can see the face of this evil and only you know what can destroy it," Hibari nodded.  
" All of this," the red haired girl gestured, " is exactly like a story I had just started to write. The evil has possessed Momorou," Hibari thought for a moment, " The only thing that can defeat him is The Dragons' Dreams," Hibari's face showed confusion, " What the heck is The Dragons' Dreams!?" she asked frustrated. Usagi also looked confused but Setsuna only nodded.   
" How does Hibari know these things?" Usagi asked. Setsuna sighed.  
" Hibari writes stories that she sees as pictures in her head, what she is really seeing is what is happening in other dimensions. Hibari's dimension is a very special one because every other dimension that exists is there in the form of a story, and if it isn't it will be one day. Hibari knows a lot about the people in the dimension I am sending you to, so trust her," Setsuna cocked her head over her shoulder as if listening to something, " It is time for you to go, be brave princess..." Setsuna's voice trailed away as the glow from her staff blocked out all sight and sound from Usagi and Hibari.   
  
*** DBZ Dimension ***  
  
Gohan and Gokou prepared to spar, when suddenly a bright light and a burst of extremely high ki caught their attention. Two girls suddenly appeared from inside the light and fell towards the ground hitting it hard enough to break bones. The two Sayajins flew over to help if necessary. They found two girls about eighteen years of age sprawled across the ground in unnatural positions. The red haired girl had a gash across her temple and the blonde had one right above her left eye. Both of them were battered and scraped. Gokou reached down and picked up the blonde girl, while Gohan picked up the red head. The two Sayajins flew off as fast as they could to Bulma's.  
  
*** Capsule Corp Headquarters ***  
  
" VEGETA!!!!" an enraged scream is heard coming from inside the house. The Sayajin prince chose to ignore the sound of his mate, Bulma. Bulma stalked outside and shook a piece of circuitry in his face.  
" YOU BROKE THE GRAVITY ROOM AGAIN!!!! IT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO FIX THIS!!" the angered woman screamed in his face, but before Vegeta could answer, Gokou and Gohan landed carrying the bodies of two girls. Bulma dropped the circuitry and ran over to see what was wrong.  
" What happened, Gokou!?" Bulma asked worriedly.   
" These girls are hurt, but their alive, barely, can you save them first then I'll tell you what happened," Gokou told the blue haired woman. Bulma nodded and led them to the infirmary.   
  
*** Two days later ***  
  
Hibari opened her eyes only to see blue, endless blue. ' Where am I?' she thought as she squinted trying to see farther in the sea of blue. Hibari looked through the almost opaque water and saw shadows moving beyond the blue. ' What is going on?' Hibari thought as she began to drift out of consciousness.  
Bulma checked on the two girls that Gokou and Gohan had found, and to her surprise and shock, they were completely healed. Bulma typed something in on the regeneration tank that Usagi was in.  
" This can't be right! No human can heal that fast!" the blue haired woman exclaimed then strode over to check Hibari's tank with the same result. " I had better get the guys in here for this, I don't think these two are human," Bulma muttered as she left the infirmary. Moments later she was back with Vegeta, M. Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Chouzu, Yamcha, and of course Gokou and Gohan. Everyone watched as Bulma drained the tanks and opened them.  
" Trunks, Vegeta, someone could you come over here and help me," Bulma said over her shoulder, M. Trunks and Gohan rushed over before the girls could fall out of the tank. Gohan picked up the red haired girl and M. Trunks the blonde. Bulma indicated for them to set the girls down on the hospital beds and the two boys set them down. Everyone watched, expecting them to wake up. Minutes rolled by. Finally, Vegeta had had enough.  
" Just wake the onnas up!!" the angry Sayajin prince yelled. Bulma glared at her husband and opened her mouth to scold him but one of the girls stirred and sat up clutching her head.   
" Oh, my head," Hibari muttered under her breath. She rubbed a hand across her eyes, brushing her hair out of the way and opened them. Hibari's eyes widened in shock when she realized whom all the people staring at her were. A grin fell over her lips, ' I have just had every fan fiction writers dream come true for me!' she thought. Hibari glanced over at the sleeping blonde girl and sighed, a small smile still on her lips. " Usagi, wake up," Hibari said in a voice that wouldn't take no for an answer. The blonde shot up.  
" I'm up, I swear I'm up Luna!" Usagi said hurriedly. She was half way out of bed before she realized she wasn't in her bedroom at home. Usagi froze, looking at all the strange people staring at her in shock. The girl looked over at Hibari and asked, " Hibari, what is going on!?" Hibari sighed and shook her head.   
" We are in the Universe Setsuna sent us, we were probably injured by a fall from an extreme height where we materialized. One of those people over there probably saved us and brought here to Capsule Corp," Hibari told Usagi. The blonde girl nodded, sitting back down on the bed. Everyone stared at Hibari.   
" How do you know that?!" Bulma asked the red haired girl. Hibari smiled.  
" That's what always happens," she answered much to everyone's confusion. Vegeta scowled.  
" Answer clearly onna," the angry Sayajin prince demanded. Hibari smirked at him.  
" Why should I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Trunks, Gohan, and Gokou held in laughter while the rest of the Z force looked at Hibari in shock. Normally no one could stand up to Vegeta when he was glaring like that! Vegeta scowled at the red haired girl.  
" Because I said so onna!! If you want to live, answer!!" Vegeta yelled. Hibari rolled her eyes but complied, Vegeta looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.  
" Fine, you didn't have to yell. All I can tell you is that we're from different dimensions and we were sent here to train and to find something called the Dragons' Dreams to use against an evil that is taking over the cosmos a dimension at a time," Hibari explained. Everyone's jaws dropped except Hibari's, Usagi's and Gokou's. Gokou's brain was still processing the information.   
" How do we know that your telling the truth?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms. Hibari and Usagi glanced at each other.  
" Do these look like the faces of someone who could lie?" Hibari asked as she and Usagi gave the namek their most innocent facial expression. Piccolo only grunted, but Trunks and Gohan felt something melting inside.  
" Besides, shouldn't a Sayajin be trained by other Sayajins?" Hibari added. Vegeta and everyone looked at her in shock, their eyes unconcosly searching for a tail. Hibari blushed.  
" Not me, Usagi!" she exclaimed, everyone started to stare at Usagi who began to turn red in embarrisment, " You don't have to hide your tail anymore, Usagi," Hibari told her quietly. Usagi nodded, glancing over at the Z force, then unwrapped her tail from around her leg and let it swish back and forth, beside her on the bed. Vegeta stared at the silver tail in shock.  
" That's not possible!" the Sayajin prince exclaimed. Hibari frowned and took out a notebook from her pocket then started flipping through it.  
" Let me see..." she mumbled turning pages, " Oh here it is!" Hibari exclaimed, stopping on a page, " Usagi's dad was Raditz and the death of his daughter and Wife drove him mad and he became the cold killer that Gokou met," Hibari stated, looking down at the page with a frown, everyone stared at her, " And her tail is silver because she is half Lunarian," Hibari closed the notebook with a snap. She smiled at everyone, only Usagi smiled back, " But before we go any further, shouldn't there be introductions?" the red haired girl asked. Bulma nodded.  
" Well, you already seem to know a whole lot about us, but I'm Bulma, that's Vegeta, Trunks, Gokou, Gohan, Tien, Chouzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo," Bulma said, pointing to each person. Hibari and Usagi smiled and waved at the group.  
" Well, I'm Hibari and this is Usagi and I think I already explained why we are here," Hibari told them, " Usagi is really powerful and she's a princess, well that's about it," she finished. Usagi giggled at the looks on all the others faces.   
" I think we've put them in a permanent state of shock, Hibari!" Usagi exclaimed. Hibari nodded and grinned but before she could answer Yamcha broke in.  
" That's it!? What about you, Hibari?!" the extremely freaked guy asked. Hibari gave him a quizzical look.  
" What about me, I'm a normal every day human who got stuck as being the go between for you, Usagi, and the bad guy," Hibari exclaimed. Gokou burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at the histerical Sayajin.  
" You don't seem like a normal human to me!" Gokou exclaimed.   



	2. Chapter 2

A Dragon's Dreams  
  
  
HI! It is me again! I know all of you just couldn't wait until this next chapter came out so I wrote it just for you! Ain't I sweet! Any way, no Hibari is not a normal person, because of some stuff that will come out later in the fic, but the other reason she doesn't seem normal is that she is based on my personality so she can act a little strange sometimes. Basically I have her do what I would have done in the same circumstances. I mean, Hibari means Lark in Japanese, so she is not exactly going to act normal if she has my personality! Whew, anyway I'm done venting, back to the story!! By the way, if you like this story, please read " The Wonderful Accident" by yours truly!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but some characters in the story are mine and if you steal them I will haunt you for the rest of your life and I curse you with extreme guilt and writer's block!!!! Hahahahahahah!!!!Evil laughter  
  
Usagi: 18  
Hibari: 18  
M. Trunks: 19  
Gohan: 19  
Trunks: 14  
Goten: 13  
Marron: 8  
Bra: 8  
Everyone else: doesn't really matter  
  
  
******  
" What about me, I'm a normal every day human who got stuck as being the go between for you, Usagi, and the bad guy," Hibari exclaimed. Gokou burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at the histerical Sayajin.  
" You don't seem like a normal human to me!" Gokou exclaimed.   
******   
Hibari looked at him quizzically, then shrugged.  
" I am basically, except for the fact that I can fly but then again, most people consider writers to be abnormal and insane so I guess it's all how you look at it," Hibari said in an almost bored tone of voice. About the flying thing, yes I am trying to teach myself to fly like the DBZ characters. But don't tell my mom or the authorities, they would probably put me in a nut house and then I couldn't finish this story:)!!! Everyone stared at her, including Usagi who thought she was getting used to Hibari. Fat chance of that! Gokou laughed even more and Gohan's lip started to twitch as he held it in. Hibari looked at them with a bland expression on her face, only her twinkling eyes giving away her true feelings.  
" Fly?" Vegeta asked with a sneer. Hibari nodded still watching Gokou doubled up with laughter.   
" Yeah, I taught myself after that video where Gohan taught Videl," Hibari answered absently, watching Gokou. Suddenly the room was quiet as Gokou stopped laughing, and everyone stared at Hibari yet again. She looked at them, and exasperated expression on her face.  
" What!?" she exclaimed, then realizing what she said she blushed, " Oopies, I guess that kinda slipped out!" She blushed even more under the Z fighters intense gaze. Usagi grinned at the red haired girls discomfort.  
" Video?!" Gohan yelled, glaring over at Goten who had entered the room with Chibi-Trunks a couple minutes earlier.   
" Oh yeah, I forgot, um in my dimension all of Gokou's and the Z force's adventures are a manga and T.V. series, so uh that's why I know all you guys and stuff," Hibari explained, blushing in embarrisment. Everyone was yet again silenced in shock.   
" Cool!!" Goten exclaimed, C. Trunks echoing. Usagi looked at them her eyes twinkling again. She winked at them and turned to Vegeta.  
" A very popular show, might I add, in fact you, Vegeta, are one of the favorite characters to do crossovers with," Hibari told the Sayajin prince a mischievous gleam in her eye. Vegeta snorted.  
" What's a crossover?" C. Trunks asked glancing at his dad then at Hibari, knowing she was planning something.  
" It's where you take two stories such a Dragon Ball Z, that's you guys, and Sailor Moon, that's Usagi, and write a story about the characters getting stuck in each other's dimensions and how the characters act towards each other. Most crossovers have romance in them and if they don't then they are probably a comedy," Hibari explained, " And Vegeta is one of the favorite characters to stick in another world or to hook up with someone from that other world for two reasons. The first if because his personality is annoying it's cute and the second is because of his name," Hibari finished looking at the two young half Sayajins. C. Trunks and Goten grinned, knowing something was going to happen.  
" What about his name?" Goten asked innocently while Vegeta glared at him. Everyone watched as Hibari took a moment to answer, wondering what she was going to say.  
" Well, you can come up with so many nicknames such as," Hibari cleared her throat, " Veggie-chan, Vegetable head, Veggie, Veggie burger, Veggie-man, the prince of all Vegetables..." Hibari recited, Vegeta's face growing redder and redder and angrier and angrier by the minute. Finally, when his face was the color of a tomatoe I love Vegeta, don't you? Hibari had to stop and burst out laughing, falling off the bed in the process.   
" Kakerott, sparr...now!!!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth, storming out of the infirmary. He wanted to blast that kusoyaro red head to a cinder but he knew if he did, his mate would probably murder him. Gokou glanced at the strange red head before following Vegeta, a large grin on his face.   
Usagi, M. Trunks, C. Trunks, and Goten joined in Hibari's laughter while everyone else stared at the red haired girl yet again.   
" I... have...wanted to...do that for the longest...time!!" Hibari sputtered out between giggles.   
" Did you see his face!?" Usagi gasped, laughing. Piccolo and the rest of them just shook their heads in amazement.   
" How did you get away with that?!" Yamcha exclaimed. Hibari stopped laughing and smiled a wry smile.  
" He's not really a bad guy, it's just that his personality makes him fun to pick at," Hibari explained, " I kinda feel sorry for him considering all he's been through..." she trailed off, wondering if she should have picked on the poor guy like that. Bulma gave her a blank look.  
" Been through all of what?" the blue haired woman asked. Hibari sighed and glanced over at Usagi who had stopped laughing.  
" Well, he did watch his planet blow up and then had to obey the kusoyaro who blew it up. Then, he was defeated by a third class Sayajin who became a super Sayajin before him, and when he finally became a super Sayajin he finds out that the third class Sayajins son is also stronger than him and so is his own son. Not exactly what I'd call the most wonderful self esteem booster but he still seems to retain that arrogant ' I'm all that and a bag of chips' thing going, pretty good don't you think?" Hibari told them. Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the destruction of her race. Hibari looked at her with sad eye.   
" You understand, don't you Usagi, all of your race was destroyed too," Hibari said in a quiet voice.  
  
  
  
Ok, people, a little tear jerker on the end there. Just warning you, but Hibari will totally torment the poor Sayajin prince throughout the whole fic. I might even explain why if you send me reviews, and if you send me lots of reviews, I might even write more!!  
I know I am evil to leave the story right here, but hey, I have a life too!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!   



	3. Chapter 3

A Dragon's Dreams  
  
Hello everyone!!! I am back and ready to annoy the crap out of my Veggie-chan!! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! OK lets start the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but some characters in the story are mine and if you steal them I will haunt you for the rest of your life and I curse you with extreme guilt and writer's block!!!! Hahahahahahah!!!!Evil laughter  
  
Usagi: 18  
Hibari: 18  
M. Trunks: 19  
Gohan: 19  
Trunks: 14  
Goten: 13  
Marron: 8  
Bra: 8  
Everyone else: doesn't really matter  
  
********  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the destruction of her race. Hibari looked at her with sad eye.   
" You understand, don't you Usagi, all of your race was destroyed too," Hibari said in a quiet voice.  
*********  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, his heart beating painfully as he watched the tears appear in Usagi's eyes. Hibari sighed.  
" Usagi is a Lunarian, the Lunarian Princess in fact. Her entire race and civilization was destroyed on the night of her engagement. Her own fiancée betrayed her and her race. Even she died that night, as did her mother the queen when she, the queen, used the last of her energy and life force to send Usagi and her senshi to be reborn in the future. Unfortunately the queen didn't know that her daughter's fiancée had been the betrayer and so she sent him to the future too. The evil that had destroyed the Lunarians could only be contained until Usagi was reborn. The princess had to become a fighter to protect the earth from the same fate as her home, the moon..." Hibari trailed off as she stood up and went over to the crying girl to comfort her. Everyone was silent as they watched the red haired girl try and comfort the golden haired one.   
Suddenly, two large grumbles are heard. Everyone stared at the two strange girls who turned red.  
" Um, do you by any chance have something we could eat?" Usagi asked hopefully with Hibari nodding her head extremely enthusiastically behind her. Everyone sweatdropped, but Bulma nodded and gestured for the girls to follow her to the kitchen. The rest of the Z force filed out behind Hibari and Usagi, their stomachs telling them it was time to eat, also. Bulma was about to prepare a meal when Hibari stepped forward.  
" Bulma, I think you should go sit down, I know what happens when you cook, Usagi, would you mind?" Hibari asked, Usagi grinned and entered the kitchen, Hibari following.   
" Well Bulma, that girl definitely knows a lot about us, she even knew how bad your cooking is!" Yamcha exclaimed. Bulma turned and glared at him, the poor man let out a squeak and hid behind M. Trunks.  
Twenty minutes later, the two girls exited the kitchen proudly and began to carry numerous large covered pots to the dining room table. The Z gang approached the table as the girls unveiled a wonderful feast. Moments later, Gokou rushed into the room followed by Vegeta.  
" I thought I smelled food!!!" the tall Sayajin exclaimed. Vegeta snorted and found a seat farthest away from Hibari, the most annoying person he had ever met. Vegeta frowned even more, something about that strange red head reminded him of someone he knew once. The Sayajin prince shook his head slightly to clear it and sat down when every one else did. Hibari and Usagi looked at the food, they were starving.  
" Ok, lets eat," Bulma said, the smell of the food making her hungrier. All the Sayajins dived at the appetizing dishes of food and began to pile it on their plates. Usagi and Hibari weren't far behind as they also began to pile food on their plates and eat as fast and as much as the Sayajins. The others watched in surprise as the slight girls gobbled down food just as fast as their nonhuman friends, although with better manners. Hibari and Usagi even paused between ever few bites to daintily wipe off their mouths with their napkin before eating more. The other members of the Z force realized that if they didn't eat soon, there wasn't going to be any food left!  
After all the food was gone, Hibari leaned back contentedly and sighed glancing over at Usagi who was staring at Gokou. The Sayajin was still eating!  
" How can he eat that much and not explode!?" the blonde girl exclaimed. Bulma glanced over at her and Hibari a wry smile on her face.  
" I should be asking the same about you, no human I've ever met could eat that much," the blue haired woman said. Usagi blushed.  
" Well, like Hibari said earlier, I'm not human and between using magic and the Ginzuishou I need a lot of food to generate the energy needed," she explained. Bulma looked over at Hibari.  
" What about her, she said she was human." Hibari looked up from watching Gokou eat.  
" I guess I was just hungry, besides, ever since I taught myself to fly I've been eating like that, maybe I need the extra energy," Hibari shrugged her shoulders. ' For some reason, I have a hard time believing that,' Piccolo thought to himself. Hibari suddenly stood up.  
" I guess I should start cleaning up the mess in the kitchen," she said gathering her plates and bowls, Usagi mimicked her movements and followed her into the kitchen.  
" How big is the mess? I'll help," Bulma said going after the girls. She opened the door and froze. The kitchen was covered in flour, rice, and all the other ingredients and spices used by the two strange girls while cooking.  
" Oh kami!" the blue haired woman exclaimed shutting the door behind her. Usagi and Hibari shared a look, then glanced at Bulma with sheepish expressions on their faces.  
" When we cook, um...we kinda make a mess, sorry," Usagi apologized. Bulma just continued to stare in shock at the decimated kitchen.  
" But we'll clean it up," Hibari interjected quickly, glancing in Bulma's direction nervously.   
" I'll be right back..." the woman said in a dazed voice as she went to go get some heavy duty cleaning supplies.  
Meanwhile, the z force still in the dining room decided to get out of the house before the women drafted them to help clean and to discuss the two strange girls suddenly in their midst.  
  
  
HI! I hope you liked the story! I'll have more later but I have to go work on my other two stories or my friend Kit-chan will severely harm me! Ja ne! Don't forget to review!!  



	4. Chapter 4: Poor Veggie-chan (giggle)

A Dragon's Dreams  
  
Hello everyone!!! I am back and ready to annoy the crap out of my Veggie-chan!! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! OK lets start the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but some characters in the story are mine and if you steal them I will haunt you for the rest of your life and I curse you with extreme guilt and writer's block!!!! Hahahahahahah!!!!  
  
Usagi: 18  
Hibari: 18  
M. Trunks: 19  
Gohan: 19  
Trunks: 14  
Goten: 13  
Marron: 8  
Bra: 8  
Everyone else: doesn't really matter  
  
********  
Meanwhile, the z force still in the dining room decided to get out of the house before the women drafted them to help clean and to discuss the two strange girls suddenly in their midst.  
********  
" I don't trust them," Vegeta grumbled causing Yamcha to roll his eyes. Gokou looked at the Sayajin prince with a confused look on his face.  
" Why?" he asked. Vegeta snorted and glared at the tall Sayajin.  
" That red haired brat doesn't act like a human," Piccolo said before Vegeta could say anything. Vegeta continued to glare at Gokou then nodded in agreement. Gokou scratched his head, and then shrugged.  
" She seems normal to me," Gokou said. Yamcha rolled his eyes again.  
" She acts like a Sayajin," Yamcha explained, Vegeta turned his glare onto the human.   
" That brat does not act like a Sayajin," the Sayajin Prince yelled indignantly. Piccolo snorted.  
" Her eating habits are the same," the Namek put in just as the redhead in question stuck her head out the door.  
" Hey, Gokou, Chichi says its time for you to take her home," Hibari said to the tall Sayajin. Gokou smiled kindly at the eighteen year old as he slipped past her and entered the house. Hibari turned to leave but paused in the doorway to say one last thing over her shoulder.  
" If you're going to talk about someone behind their back, don't pick Vegeta as an accomplice," Hibari said to the rest of the Z force before going back inside. Everyone avoided each others eyes and flushed red in embarrassment and shame, everyone except for Vegeta (too arrogant to feel shame) and Piccolo who had several suspicions about that red head, Hibari.  
The Z force trooped inside and everyone said their good byes as each family left for their respective homes. Finally, the Briefs family and the two strange girls went to bed, exhausted.  
***The next Morning***  
Hibari snuck down the hall silent as a shadow, Usagi following behind. The redhead glanced behind her and shared a glance with the blonde causing both of their faces to redden with repressed laughter. Vegeta's snores could be heard all throughout the house and had woken the two girls up rather earlier than they had wanted to be (three in the morning is rather early). Silently, Hibari slipped through the doorway to the Sayajin prince's bedroom and gestured for Usagi to follow.   
" Ok, you take one side, I take the other," Usagi whispered. Hibari nodded, smirking uncontrollably. Each taking one end of the giant water balloon, they walked to the side of the bed. Hibari counted to three then the two eighteen year olds dropped the giant balloon, directly on Vegeta who was snoring thunderously loud. SPLASH!!! The sound echoed through C.C. along with Vegeta's angry roar and the squeals of the escaping girls who ran at super speed to find Bulma and maybe gain some protection from the enraged Sayajin prince.  
Vegeta glared at the two girls cowering behind a confused Bulma. Water dripped down Vegeta's face, causing him to glare even more, the effect wasn't helped any by Bulma who took one look at him and burst out laughing.  
" Oh Dende! What happened to you!?" the blue haired woman asked between bouts of laughter. Vegeta growled and pointed at Usagi and Hibari, both currently rolling on the floor laughing.  
" THEY, dropped a water balloon on my face!" he accused angrily. Bulma turned to the girls who were suddenly standing with innocent expressions on their faces. The blue haired woman tried to look stern but failed, the girls looked funny with their widened eyes for more effective cuteness and innocence.   
" Girls, that wasn't very nice," Bulma told them in a scolding tone. Usagi and Hibari shared a glance then switched to plan B.  
" But, Miss Bulma, Ma'am, he was snoring so loudly that we couldn't sleep!" Usagi told her in the most pitiful voice possible, Vegeta growled about to answer but was silenced by a glance from Bulma.  
" Well, next time, wait until later in the day, I don't think everyone else would appreciate being woken up," Bulma told them sternly, her eyes showing her inner mirth. The two girls nodded thoughtfully and turned to return to their respective bedrooms. Vegeta growled and strode off to his bedroom, a plan of revenge already brewing in his mind.  
Bulma stood in the empty hallway trying to remember why Hibari's smirk seemed so familiar. Shaking her head the blue haired woman walked off in the direction Vegeta had gone, and told herself she was only imagining things, I mean come on, neither the girl nor Vegeta would appreciate being told they resembled each other.  
Hibari yawned as she shuffled down the stairs several hours later, Usagi directly behind her. Both girls looked like they had been blown up with Planet Namek but they were also grinning maddeningly and had rather suspicious glints in their eyes. Bulma smiled up at them wondering what they had done to make themselves look like they had been through World War III. Vegeta glared at the duo as they turned their mischievous grins to him. The Sayajin prince mumbled epithets and insults under his breath and tried to ignore the blonde and redhead. Trunks glanced from one person to the other, confused.   
" So...girls, did you by any chance blow anything up?" Bulma asked calmly as she continued cooking breakfast. Usagi blushed while Hibari smirked.  
" Not yet," Hibari told the blue haired woman, still smirking to herself. Vegeta frowned at the suspicious way she and the blonde were acting then smirked to himself at the "training" he had planned that day. With both Hibari and Vegeta smirking devilishly, and totally oblivious to the world around them the rest of the people in the room had the luxury to note how similar them seemed, it was almost uncanny.   
" Soooo...um...what training do you have planned for us?" Usagi asked, snapping both Vegeta and Hibari out of their dazes. Vegeta glanced at the blonde and smirked.  
" You'll see after breakfast onna," he told her shortly then turned to say something to Bulma only to end up with eggs all over his face. Vegeta growled and wiped the food from his eyes and turned to glare at Hibari.  
" What the hell was that for, chibi onna?" the Sayajin prince growled. Hibari glared at him.  
" Don't call Usagi, onna!" the redhead ordered. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms arrogantly.  
" Why should I listen to you, chibi onna?" the dark haired man sneered. Hibari smirked and crossed her arms, mimicking the prince.  
" Because if you don't you'll regret it," she told him mysteriously. Vegeta snorted.  
" You can't possibly do anything to me, chibi onna, beside, its time for your training to begin," Vegeta told them before standing up and stalking outside. Hibari and Usagi shared a glance before following. Everyone else sat frozen, wondering what had just happened.   
Vegeta smirked uncontrollably as he waited for the girls to get outside. Piccolo was meditating quietly at Kami's lookout when he felt a premonition. The tall green man stood and stared down through the clouds at the earth, in the direction of C.C.   
" Is anything wrong, Piccolo?" Dende asked, coming up from behind the older Namek. Piccolo frowned.  
" I'm going down to C.C. something big is going to happen," he told the smaller Namek. Dende nodded as Piccolo flew off.  
" Good luck," the young kami of earth said to the air.  
  
  
Well, that is the end of this chapter, in the next chapter we find out a little more about Hibari, specifically why she seems so strange. Anyway, I'll try and get it out soon as in the next week, but uh...I doubt it, so don't get mad, I am trying, I just haven't felt inspired about this story lately. Don't forget to review!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
